mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LuigiTheYoshi11
Hi, welcome to the : the M.U.G.E.N content encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Mario page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! LegoPigeon (talk) 18:53, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Enough Please stop adding pointless information to articles or changing text as if to "dumb it down". Also, note how I'm ending my sentences. You're just tacking stuff on to the end of a sentence without checking if it even flows properly; stop that, too. This counts as a warning. Any more of this nonsence and you'll receive a ban. 23:00, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Nyanda Kamen (talk) 13:26, March 23, 2014 (UTC)ThanksNyanda Kamen (talk) 13:26, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Nyanda Kamen (talk) 13:26, March 23, 2014 (UTC)Thank You For Warning Me,I hope Can Enjoy on this Wiki!! :) Ok!Nyanda Kamen (talk) 13:26, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Nyanda Kamen (talk) 14:58, March 24, 2014 (UTC)Hi,I Have a little problem!Nyanda Kamen (talk) 14:58, March 24, 2014 (UTC) (lol is my multi hacker) thanks luigi thanks for your video Your signautre It's too big. I don't know, maybe resize it? 12:06, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Okay, here is my new one. LuigiTheYoshi11 (talk) 13:08, April 11, 2014 (UTC) 'So...' You think removing my soundpack was a funny idea a week or two ago on Doctor Doom's article? Because I sure don't. I put it back, and this time I'm making sure it stays there. Don't touch it again, as I do NOT tolerate things that happen to annoy me more than once... Meep140, Lord of M-Class Robots (Talk Page) 06:38, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I wanted it be unnuked, when I saw it and edited I've must've gotten rid of the soundpack by mistake. Sorry about that. LuigiTheYoshi11 (talk) 01:34, May 10, 2014 (UTC) hello Who's saying hello? 19:55, June 11, 2014 (UTC) LTY, you can see who edited pages in the history. and it was Alerkina4isback. in this case you can use the unsigned template right after the comment. he was also putting a random message in my talk page. 20:10, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Also, why does your talk page is a ? 20:16, June 11, 2014 (UTC) IDK LuigiTheYoshi11 (talk) 11:38, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday Bro From Thestarwolf123 I In your roster i saw a pesky plumber luigi but the links dead please reupload it!! That character is not mine, sorry. BTW, Mario11766 made him. LuigiTheYoshi11 (talk) 19:48, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Can you show a vid with pesky luigi and pesky mario?I used to have it last year....but i lost it:( And a least a new link.But if not then its fine.:) I'll try to make a this or next Friday, BTW hyped for SSB4 Wii U direct this Thursday. LuigiTheYoshi11 (talk) 17:52, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Ya seem unactive. LOL long time ohai l sorry for long without talking to you LOL, well I have nothing to say :v, so...happy Holidays bro n_n MultiHackerines98666 | RollClone99 (talk) 01:12, December 27, 2014 (UTC)